noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 339
|image = Ch339.png |Release Date = 29 September 2014 |Chapter = 339 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 338 |Next Chapter = Chapter 340}}At Frankenstein's Island, Karias is busy training M-21 so that he can return to his awakened form again. As M-21 struggles to do so, Karias sees that they are going the wrong way. M-21 cannot believe that he cannot not transform fully, as his body still remembers the feeling of awakening, yet cannot act upon it. Karias decides to call it a day but M-21 insists that he can cope with the struggle. However, Karias complains that he isn't as fine as he has just been standing around all day, watching M-21 struggle to transform fully - i.e. he is too bored. M-21 resigns and tells him to go back inside whilst he continues to try. But Karias doesn't let that happen as he cannot allow for any risk, just in case M-21 does manage to transform fully. Karias offers M-21 another method of training, which is to fight as if it is a real battle, as his body may decide to awaken its full abilities under danger. M-21 ponders for a moment and having decided that it's the best chance, he accepts the offer. Karias becomes more serious and offers to wait for him to be ready but M-21 insists on starting immediately. Karias tells him to attack, an invitation which M-21 doesn't refuse as he lunges at the Noble. However, within a blink of the eye, the clan leader punches him in the face and sends him flying off. M-21 is confused and Karias tells him to put more effort into this. M-21 jumps with intent and aims at Karias from above; he smashes into the ground, only to realize that he was too slow yet again as Karias strikes him in the chest and sends him tumbling away. M-21 regains his balance quickly and lunges at the clan leader, swiping at him with energy beams but Karias dodges away from them with ease. M-21 then attempts the final punch but his fist is held by the Noble, who criticizes his speed and writes off his chances against a faster opponent. Having said this, Karias throws M-21 upwards and smashes him away. He jumps higher than him and crashes down on him, implanting him into the ground. As M-21 struggles to get up, Karias asks if he should take this with less intensity. But M-21 remembers what his comrades said about their lives, he remains convinced that he alone cannot live an easier life and asks Karias to train him harder. Karias is bemused by his attitude but M-21 tells him not to give him a break as he is willing to risk his life. Karias likes the reply and gathers up more strength; a crash is heard. Frankenstein comments on the noise from outside as he reads through the experiment sheet. Tao feels for his companion while Takeo fully understands the pressure M-21 is under, now that he can transform but cannot use the abilities with it and considering his personality, it would not help the cause. Frankenstein thinks back to the encounter with Muzaka at the school: Rai asked him about his intentions and the former Werewolf Lord revealed that he was caught in a dilemma; either to kill as many humans as possible until his death or to wait and gradually kill them. But he is certain that once he makes up his mind, he will wipe out the filthy human race. Rai looked at him with grief whilst Frankenstein looked on with much worry. His worrysome thinking is shattered by an excited Tao, who ushers on Frankenstein, asking him to begin the experiment. Frankenstein reveals that he will insert some of the Dark Spear's powers into them and repeat this process, toughening up every time. He warns them that even though he will initially only give them the minimal amount, they will still have to cope with the unbearable pain that comes along with it. His aura turns dark, terrifying both Tao and Takeo as he states his intention to begin. The dark matter emerges from his arms as he grasps the two heads and the mad scientist warns them to keep conscious and avoid turning mad. Only screams of pain and agony are heard. Kentas and the 5th Elder wait for their pack members with Kentas complaining about the incredulity that their Lord decided to call upon 'these guys'. One of 'these guys' then speaks up as they arrive, answering Kentas by saying that they are the ones at fault for not doing their jobs properly. Grui and Gaitan walk towards them. Grui thanks them as they can go for a real hunt now. Category:Chapters